Between The Love And Hatred
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Una terrible tragedia pone fin al viaje de placer de un grupo de amigos. Joey oye un disparo, encuentra a su amigo muerto y, en su confusión, imprudentemente recoge el arma. Joey es culpado del asesinato y condenado a cadena perpetua. Ya no les digo más s
1. Chapter 1

**Between The Love And Hatred**

**Prólogo (Innocent of you)**

-Joeyyyyyyy- gritaba un alterado Yami.

-Sii, ya lo sé…, ya salgo-le contestaba el rubio bonito, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues ya sal de ahí…, pareces una mujer…, que es lo que tanto haces ehhh-Si…, Yami ya empezaba a perder la paciencia, acaso Joey se estaba maquillando, poniéndose un vestido, con unos tacos altos y un gran velo de novia?...

Rió ante sus pensamientos, ya empezaba a imaginarse a un Joey vestido de novia, jejejeje…

-Y se puede saber, de qué se tanto te ríes.-el rubio ya había salido de su habitación y se encontró a un yami en las nubes.

-jejeje.., pues de nada nñº-rió nerviosamente el faraón.

Después de decir esto, se percato de que el rubio estaba totalmente hermoso.

Tenia puesto un traje de sastre completamente blanco y una camisa color arena (de donde se me habrá pegado esta manía XD) que resaltaba con sus hermosos ojos mieles y su cabellera dorada.

-Oye…, que estás mirando-le replico el rubio, haciendo un puchero digno de él.

-Pues, lo bueno que estás-le dijo Yami, mirándolo pícaramente.

-Pues claro…, un novio debe de estar muy bien presentado para su boda-replico, cruzado de brazos.

-Claro, en eso tienes razón- se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo, el rubio correspondió al abrazo-Te mereces ser feliz, después de haber pasado varios obstáculos, varias momentos malos y haber superado todo eso, es por eso que ahora mereces ser feliz, ya que todo ha quedado aclarado.

-Pues tienes toda la razón mi querido amigo-se separo del abrazo le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su amigo, si él era su gran amigo, solo él confió ciegamente en sus palabras y estuvo acompañándolo y apoyándolo en todo momento y no se cegara en sus intentos de venganza y empezara a herir a sus seres mas queridos, entre ellos su esposo y sus hijos…..

-Si mi amigo, tienes nuevamente la razón….-

-Ohhh no…. Ahora no te pongas a llorar, que tu esposo te espera-

-Sí, lo sé…, muchas gracias Yami-Le dijo un Joey totalmente agradecido y secándose las lagrimitas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente.

-De nada, sabes que te aprecio mucho-Yami le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ahhh y pues, no cambiando tanto del tema de tu matrimonio…, porque decidieron casarse, no es que este en desacuerdo, pero, si ya están casados?

-Pues veras, eso fue una decisión que tomamos los dos, queremos volver a unir nuestro amor en una ceremonia donde reavivaremos nuestras promesas de amor-le contesto con total calma en sus palabras.

-Eso esta muy bien, ya me imaginaba que solo él no haría tal cosa- sentencio Yami

-Jejeje, pues.. no lo creas, él últimamente esta demasiado cariñoso con migo-El rubio defendía a su esposo

-Y donde se supone que esta ahora-le dijo el tricolor

-No te preocupes, esta con el bebé, al parecer lo quiere mucho, nunca lo deja solo-

-En eso concuerdo contigo, y los otros?

-Cuales otros?-respondió en rubio

-Hay Joey, ya eres un hombre, ya no tienes 16 años, y pues a pesar de eso siempre seguirás siendo el rubio tonto, aunque tu rostro ya no demuestre mucho a aquel niño que eras antes-le dijo Yami

-pues creo que solo he madurado lo sufriente, no mucho-Respondió

-Eso veo, ya tienes una familia, una muy linda-mientras decía esto se dirigían hacia una de las habitaciones, abrieron la puerta y encontraron al CEO cargando a un bebe y este estaba rodeado de tres personas mas-

-Con que aquí estaban…-Replico el rubio, todos levantaron la vista y miraron a Joey y no apartaban su vista de él, luego bajaban a mirar al bebe y nuevamente las miradas de esas cuatro personas conocidas para Joey volvían al acto de mirarlo con detenimiento, el rubio ya se empezaba a sentirse incomodo.

-Y se puede saber que tanto me miran-Exclamo todo rojo el rubio.

-Pues…..,-Dijeron los cuatro al unísono y empezaron a tener una pequeña discusión entre ellos ..

-Yo te dije que si se parecen… tiene los mismos ojos y su cabello rubio

-Si es igual a ti.

-No te dije que es igual a mi.

-Por que no se calman ya… dejen de hacer bulla que su hermanito se despertara.-replico el castaño con vos autoritaria haciendo que sus tres hijos se callaran en el acto, se levanto y le dio al bebe a su papa para que lo cargara.

-Padre, sabes que no me gusta que me callen- le replico la menor de sus hijos-además ellos dos empezaron-dijo señalando a sus otros dos hermanos-

-Oye por que nos señalas a ambos, tu empezaste- le dijo un pequeño pelinegro.

-Ya basta chicos, dejen de pelear-les dijo el rubio a sus hijos- Ustedes no deberían de pelear tanto, son hermanos y como tal deben de comportarse.

Los dos menores bajaron la cabeza, solo uno se quedo viendo a su papá, realmente estaba muy feliz que sus padres se hayan vuelto a reconciliar, y pensar que todo fue por un mal entendido, sonrió como su papa lo hacia siempre.

Joey se dio cuenta de esto y también sonrió igual que su hijo mayor, ese era un intercambio de emociones, se decían que se amaban mutuamente, un amor de padre a hijo.

-Bueno, que se supone que estáis haciendo-replico la niña-

-Pues tu hermano mayor y yo, solo estamos riéndonos Kaneko.-Le respondió su rubio papá.

-Si eso ya lo se- corrió hasta donde se encontraba su papa y le abrazo de su cintura.

-Ya…., no estoy molesto contigo neko- le dijo revolviéndole su melena castaña.

-Yo te quiero mucho- le dijo la pequeña niña a punto de llorar.

Joey se agacho con el bebe en brazos y quedo a la altura de la pequeña, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que su hijo mayor se acerque a donde se encontraban reunidos.

"Junochiro, fue el primer hijo que tuve y realmente me lleno de gran felicidad el haberlo tenido, después te tuve a ti Kaneko y fui doblemente feliz, luego cuando volví, la vida me regaló un hijo más que es Mokuba a quien también quiero mucho y ahora, con este nuevo bebe que llego a nuestras vidas, podría decir que, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, ya que los llegue a tener a ustedes, mis vidas, mis hijos a los que amo con todo mi corazón, siempre los voy a querer a ustedes y a su padre a quien también amo mucho.

El CEO se encontraba parado, mirando la escena. Se sentía tan bien, lleno de dicha al volver a tener a su esposo cerca de él, a volverse a sentirse amado y muy especial con su familia.

-Bueno…, creo que ya llego el juez y debemos de bajar todos.-Dijo un Yami, admirando la escena tan tierna.

El Ceo ayudo a Joey para que se levante y todos bajaron hacia la parte inferior de la mansión.

Ya abajo se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde había una pequeña cabañita, ahí se realizaría una unión mas entre ellos. Ese era una celebración muy privada, ya que la primera vez que se casaron, no pudieron evitar a la prensa, por eso, lo habían hecho estrictamente privado.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a los escasos invitados que había, estaba Antul, amigo de la familia, específicamente de Seto, mas específicamente amigo y rival del Ceo ya que Antul se había enamorado del rubio esposo del CEO, pero el problema había sido que Antul no sabia que ese par eran esposos y que esos niños eran sus hijos, pero, eso ya había sido aclarado en su momento ahora quería al rubio pero había logrado aclarar sus sentimientos y volver enamorarse de otra persona. También estaban ahí la hermana de joey, que también había ayudado cuando supo de la verdad, pues había desconfiado de su hermano.

Y elegantemente vestidos se encontraba ahí Lucio, el abogado y amigo de Joey, el cual siempre le estaría agradecido porque lo había ayudado a salir de aquel infierno.

También estaban ahí Luís y Charlie, socios de la empresas con sus respectivas esposas; Estrella y Karen (nn).

Junochiro tomo con ambas manos a su hermanita Kaneko y a Mokuba y se dirigieron hacia delante para tomar sus respectivos asientos. Yami recibió al bebe de los brazos de su papa rubio y tomo el brazo de su esposo para dirigirse hacia el altar que se había hecho para la ceremonia.

El juez observaba curioso a través de sus lentes ya que no iba a ser la primera vez que iba a casar a ese par pero tenia que hacerlo ya que solo la primera vez que los había casado encontró felicidad infinita en los ojos de ambos y eso ocurría en esta tercera vez, sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza, felicidad, y amor, mucho amor.

Abrió el gran libro y empezó a leer el acta del matrimonio.

Los ojos del rubio voltearon para encontrarse con los ojos zafiro del CEO, y se quedaron mirando, a través de su mirada se decían lo muy felices que estaban, una linda sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos, esta ves iba a ser definitivo, ya no permitirían que la venganza, la pasión y el misterio los volvieran a separar.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, pero haberlo superado fue algo que paso con mucha lentitud, hace siete años que había empezado ese gran martirio sobre todo para Joey y empezaba a recordarlo…, todo empezó…, en el crucero………………………


	2. Capítulo I

Between The Love And Hatred 

Capítulo I

La brisa del mar golpeaba mi rostro son suavidad, mientras miraba al sol ocultarse por entre el infinito cielo y el abundante mar.

Me sentía tan bien, mientras era rodeado por unos brazos protectores que siempre habían cuidado de mi cuando nos conocimos.

Seto mi esposo, yo lo amaba mucho y él a mi también, no por nada ya teníamos dos hijos a los cuales dejamos en nuestra casa a cuidado de mi hermana, pues estábamos en un viaje de negocios, pero para mi era un viaje de placer ya que no muy seguido salíamos a este tipo de eventos.

Nos encontrábamos en un crucero muy hermoso que iba a dar una escala desde Japón donde partimos, hasta algún país Latinoamericano, y luego para traernos de regreso... estábamos en medio camino... entre el cielo y el mar...un lindo clima para dos personas que se aman. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y daba algunos rayos mas que me alcanzaban y de repente albo brillaba, era mi anillo, si..., nuestro anillo de matrimonio..Hace cinco años que estaba casado con mi esposo, pues con quien mas... reí... pues nunca me había pasado por la cabeza estar casado tan joven y con dos hijos...

Sentí como me abrazaba aun mas y me preguntaba el por que de mi risa... y pues yo le digo: porque soy muy feliz...

Me giro para besarme... ahhh.. nunca me cansaría de esto... era feliz.. nos separamos para dirigirnos a nuestro camarotes para prepararnos a para la gran fiesta que se realizaría, bueno ya estábamos por llegar a nuestro destino final, asi que no habria problema ya que pararíamos por un buen rato para luego volver a zarpar.

Me dirigí solo al camarote ya que lo llamaron para revisar algunos documentos... bueno ese era su trabajo... y pues que se le iba hacer.. ya habrá oportunidad y créanme que lo comprendo ya que en estos cinco años siempre se ha dado tiempo para mi , sus hijos y luego la empresa... volví a sonreír por segunda ves... y así llegue a mi habitación..

-y se puede saber de que te estas riendo...-

-ahhh... hola yugi… como has estado..

-Pues yo estoy bien acaso no lo ves, tonto, estas en las nubes, recuerda estoy aquiiiii... hello...-

-jejeje, disculpa... por un momento salí de la realidad..- dije mientras ponía uno de mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza-

-hay joey... tu siempre serás así...- dijo en forma de derrota.

-Pero ahí esta su atractivo, sino el gran CEO no se hubiera fijado en él- pronuncio una voz que hacia acto de presencia el la habitación

-oigan... yo no soy tan despistado...- reprocho

-Asii?... pues sino fueras tan despistado desde hace mucho mas tiempo estarias al lado de tu Seto si te hubieras dado cuenta que lo amabas a él desde un principio y te hubieras ahorrado algunos momentos de sufrimiento-le dijo un tranquilo yugi

-Sip..., y además por poco y ni le dices que ibas a tener un hijo de él... y por otro poco ni llega a tiempo para ver el nacimiento de su primer hijo...-le reprocho Yami..

-Vale… no se me pongan bravos los dos…me basta con recordar… ademas en ese momento estaba dolido o mejor dicho adolorido XD….

Tras el comentario del rubio a los dos presentes les salio una gota en la cabeza….

-ññ jeje.. no me entendieron?…-respondió el rubio ante el silencio que se apodero del lugar…

-será mejor que dejes tus bromas para después joey… vamos… nos están esperando..-dijo Yami para después junto con Yugi jalar al rubio para la recepción …

Era un gran salón, y muy hermoso, a su parecer, ahí se encontraban toda las personas mas poderosas de todo el mundo, gente hipócrita que solo buscaba beneficiarse a otra persona con el único objetivo de obtener mas dinero…pues ellos se encontraban ahí por que les habían invitado y pues él habia rogado a su esposo para que se vallen a divertir a ese lugar y para aprovechar… ya saben .. no caería mal unas vacaciones, además en la casa estaban ocupados, uno con su trabajo y el otro también aparte de atender a sus dos hijos… no los iba a descuidar por nada del mundo.. por poco y se trae a los hijos en el crucero… ¬¬ bueno Seto le dijo que no era necesario que los llevara y pues asi que los dejo con su hermana para que se los cuide…

Habian ido también sus dos amigos Yami y Yugi, ya les parecía la parejita ideal , pero ninguno de los dos daba… mmm.. como decirlo.. el primer paso… estaba seguro que se gustaban y mas cuando Yugi su amigo le confeso que estaba enamorado de Yami y para colmo el mismo dia Yami le dijo lo mismo…¬¬ cierto..estaba en una encrucijada y los dos les habia pedido que no le dijese nada al otro XD, tenia tantas ganas de hablar ¬¬ pero no podía…

-Joeyyyyyyyyyyyy…- grito yugi para sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos..

- oo quee.. que paso… ¡nos Hundimos!...-casi grito el rubio para bromearle a sus amigos..

-Joey.. no juegues de esa forma que no me gusta…- le reprocho Yugi.

-Ya cálmate Yugi , no te pongas histérico…le dijo Yami para que se calmara.- Joey … ya llegamos al salón por si no te habías dado cuenta…

-Claro que me di cuenta…- le dijo el rubio

-Mira Joey ahí se encuentran las tías de Seto…

Joey volteo y en efecto hay estaban ese par de víboras…

-diablos… no sabia que ese par vendrían… ahora se la pasaran molestando a Seto y a mi..

-Si, aunque una de ellas me parece mas amable que la otra…- le dijo yugi mientras le ponía su mano en su hombro para calmar a su rubio amigo.

Diablos ese par siempre le habían reprochado al CEO por haberse casado… y sobre todo con un hombre…o sea con él…cuando se casaron ese par se salieron de la mansión del Ceo para irse y no volver, ya empezaban a vivir en paz, pero ahora se volvía a encontrar con ellas, al parecer no fue buena idea ir al bendito crucero…

-Al parecer no es el único conocido en esta reunión..le dijo Yami señalándole con un leve movimiento a un grupo de personas…-

El rubio se giro para ver a las dichosas personas…, bueno no eran enemigos…el par de esposos eran benefactores de la empresa, Luis con su esposa Estrella y Charlie con su esposa Karen, buenas personas… simpatizaban muy bien con ellos, siguió mirando y ahí se encontraba… por los rasgos esa persona debería de ser Leonel… la mano derecha de su esposo… nunca se habrían conocido personalmente… porque Seto le dijo que estaba de viaje con asuntos pendientes y ahora estaba ahí… por lo que le contó no era una mala persona, tenia mas o menos dos años menor que él, los ojos castaños claros y sus cabellos castaños estaban revueltos de una forma que se le veia muy sexi, sus facciones eran calidas y muy hermosas, pero eso solo era la apariencia, ya que Seto le contó que a la hora de hacer negocios se volvía un fuerte competidor y difícil de vencer. Tenia un carácter decidido y no se dejaba vencer tan facil mente… gran persona… pensó…aunque su vida fuera un completo misterio…

El rubio se iba a acercar para conocer personalmente a Leonel, cuando un par de brazos fuertes lo ataron de su cintura. Se dejo llevar por esos brazos hasta apoyarse de espalda sobre el…

-Seto… donde te habías metido…

-Pues te estuve esperando aquí y me canse tanto que fui por ti a nuestro cuarto.. y al llegar ahí no habia nadies…

-Jejeje… pues creo que nos cruzamos…-le dijo mientras se volteaba y le daba un suave beso.

-Pues creo que si… sabes mejor salgamos afuera para ver las estrellas.. que te parece la idea..

-Pues me parece genial…no me gusta este tipo de reuniones y… a ti tampoco…

-Tanto a si me conoces…, entonces sabrás que no solo vamos a contemplar las estrellas…-le dijo con una mirada de lujuria.

-Claro…- le respondió con una mirada tierna mientras se dirigían a cubierta para estar solos…

-Jeje... creo que se olvidaron de nosotros…- dijo Yugi con una gota en su cabeza mientras miraba como el par de esposos se perdían entra los invitados.

-Déjalos… para eso han venido… para divertirse…y… que te parece si hacemos lo mismo…-

Yugi abrió los ojos ante la propuesta del mayor…acaso era una propuesta de…

-No pienses mal… vamos te invito un par de bebidas y asi platicamos mejor…- se acerco a él y le tomo de la mano para jalarlo hasta el bar del barco, ahí se sentaron y empezaron con una amena platica, aunque, yugi aun estaba todo rojo…. "Que tonto fui, como pude pensar algo asi"…se reprocho mentalmente…

Mientras que eran visto por un par de ojos castaños desde una cautelosa distancia…, los había visto antes con Seto, su jefe pero no sabia que eran sus amigos… los vio conversando antes con un joven de cabellera rubia.. eso solo pudo ver, ya que un par de americanos le tapaban el cuerpo de joven…¿Quién sería?.. se preguntaba, pero por ahora, miraba a ese par… en especial a cierto jovencito que tenia el rostro un niño….

El par de esposos habían vuelto a entrar después de varios minutos, se disculparon con sus amigos y decidieron bajar a sus habitaciones…

Por otra parte… había un par de ojos amarillos que veian con insistencia a aquel grupo, luego que el rubio y el castaño se fueron dejándolos solos a los dos, enfoco su mirada en el mas grande de los dos… a Yami…no le quitaba la vista de encima…, "es él"… dijo casi en susurro…"él …tiene que desaparecer antes de que el mundo se llene de oscuridad…."

Se volteo para salir de la fiesta y salir afuera y pensar aun mas en el asunto….


End file.
